


Eurovision: Second Division

by Telemoveis (JinkiesSelassie)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkiesSelassie/pseuds/Telemoveis
Summary: Jon Henrik Fjällgren thinks his Eurovision dreams are over when Christer Björkman comes up with a new idea. A "second division" of Eurovision, filled with people from the national finals who almost made it to the contest. Petra and Måns think it's a terrible idea, but they know that Björkman can't be talked out of it. What Björkman wants, Björkman gets.





	1. Chapter 1

Christer Björkman, Petra Mede and Måns Zelmerlöw were all sitting backstage in a room in the Scandinavium. Melodifestivalen had just ended, with John Lundvik crowned the winner of the event. That meant that John would be the Swedish representative at the 2019 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest with his song 'Too Late For Love.' But right now Christer Björkman wasn't thinking about that. He had come up with a new idea. He wanted to create a 'second division' of Eurovision, with everyone who came second in their national selections. This would be held in April, a few weeks before the actual Eurovision Song Contest. Petra and Måns couldn't believe what they were hearing. This sounded like an incredibly crazy idea. Only Björkman could come up with something like this.  
"Well, what do you think?" Christer asked.  
"I'll be honest Christer," Petra said, "This is a terrible idea."  
"Why? Everyone loves Eurovision, and I'm sure all these people who came second in their national finals would love to have a chance at it. We'll call it Eurovision: Second Division. You know, like in football."  
Måns laughed at that.  
"Ok, and what about the countries that had internal selections?" Måns asked, "They're just not going to be there?"  
"W-well..." Christer trailed off. It was apparent that he hadn't really thought this through at all.  
"Yeah, not every country had a contest," Petra added, "So for those countries there isn't anyone who came second."  
"Well those countries just won't have an entrant in the Second Division this year, ok," Christer said, sounding slightly annoyed that they didn't seem to like his plan, "We'll sort out the finer details at next year's Second Division."  
"You're not seriously going to do this every year?" Måns said.  
"Of course I am," Christer said, "This is going to work out great, believe me."  
"Ok so where are you even going to hold this?" Petra said, "Here? In Sweden?"  
Christer laughed at that.  
"Nope," said Christer, "What better place than in the country that came second last in year's contest? We're going to hold it in Cyprus. I've already been on the phone to Eleni Foureira and guess what? She said my idea is brilliant and she even agreed to be one of the hosts of the event!"  
"Uh..." Måns didn't know what to say. He seriously hadn't expected that. Christer had obviously put some thought into this, even if it was only a little.  
"And we'll hold it on Saturday the 13th of April, how does that sound?" Christer said.  
Petra and Måns wanted to say that this sounded like an absolutely terrible idea, but they both knew that when Björkman had his mind set on something, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. So this would be going ahead, as long as someone from each national selection would actually agree to go to this 'second division' of Eurovision. Petra was about to say something about what a weird idea this was and how this couldn't possibly work, when suddenly they were interrupted by shouting outside. They all knew what that was. Another protest. Another protest from the Melo Militants. These protests were becoming more common now. The Melo Militants were a group of people who wanted Sweden to win Eurovision no matter what. They were currently protesting against Portugal because of Sweden's poor televote result in the 2018 contest. They wanted Sweden to cut all ties with Portugal because of this insult, no matter how many times that Christer would tell them that it wasn't Portugal's fault that Sweden got a bad result from the televoting.  
"They're out there again," Petra said.  
"Just ignore them," Christer said, "I'm not going to pay any attention to them. Right, now, I have some more preparations to do for the Second Division."  
And with that he walked out of the room, leaving Petra and Måns wondering what other crazy ideas Björkman was going to come up with. They both thought it was an awful idea, but they knew that Björkman couldn't be talked out of it. What Björkman wants, Björkman gets. That's just the way things worked around here.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little later on now. It was quiet, the protests had stopped. The Melo Militants had gone back home for now. Meanwhile, Christer's Second Division looking like it was certain to take place. Most of the second place entrants in the national finals had confirmed that they would come to the Second Division in Cyprus. After all, Christer had even guaranteed that he would pay for everyone's flights and accomodation, so it was really just a free holiday for everyone. But Christer was still waiting for more confirmations. Everyone had confirmed except for two. Sweden and Ukraine. Ukraine had already withdrawn from the actual Eurovision Song Contest, but Christer was hoping they could make it to this second event.  
"Did the Ukrainian second place accept yet?" Petra asked.  
Christer was about to answer that he didn't know, when he saw a message on the computer in front of him. It was an email from Freedom Jazz, the Ukrainian act he had asked to come along to Cyprus. They said they were very sorry and that they would not be coming to the Second Division event in Cyprus. Christer was very disappointed.  
"Freedom Jazz from Ukraine have declined our request," Christer sighed, but at that moment, his phone rang. He answered it.  
"Hello there," came a voice from the other end.  
"Hi, this is Christer Björkman from Sweden, home of Melodifestivalen. How can I help you? Is this about Second Division?"  
"Hey, yes it is. I've just been talking to Freedom Jazz," the mystery person said, "They called me up as soon as you talked to them."  
"Is this... is this who I think it is?" Christer asked.  
"Yup! It's me Maruv, from Ukraine! I'd love to go to your second Eurovision... thing. Freedom Jazz didn't want to accept your offer, because they wanted to offer it to me first. After all, I wasn't allowed to go to the actual Eurovision Song Contest. So... I'll be Ukraine's entrant... if that's ok with you?"  
Christer was shocked. Maruv was really going to come to this event?  
"Well... of course," Christer said, "Since this is my personal event I have more control over this than even the EBU does! Even the Ukrainian broadcaster can't stop us now! So of course you can come."  
"That's great. Thank you Christer," Maruv said, "Good luck in May... uh... April. Um, both, I guess. Bye Christer."  
"See you in April, Maruv," Christer smiled as he hung up. There was only one country left to confirm. Sweden. Christer thought this would be the easiest one yet, after all, he was still in the area the contest had taken place in. All of the participants were around, he just needed to ask the second placed Melodifestival entrant if they would be interested in this. That was Bishara, with the song 'On My Own.' Christer set off to find him.


End file.
